Rise of Greegypt
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Greece and Egypt have gone bankrupt. Both their citizens and their gods are desperate. So they all- the countries and the gods- must unite to survive. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ciao. Here's my new story. I hope you like it. My brother and I wrote this together, so Samantha is based on me and Joey's based on him. Note, this story takes place after Heroes of Olympus and The Kane Chronicles are FINISHED!, so Gaea and Apophis are defeated, Zia and Percy are found, and so on and so forth. Also, this story is used in the AU of Asilda and her awesomeness, so Nico is possessed by Anubis and all that, but the prophecy has been stopped, even though he's still possessed. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or KC.**

**Copyright: I own this story and Joey and Samantha. **

Chapter One

Samantha

THE NEW YORK TIMES

July 16: Egypt's Money Goes Down Da Nile

July 17: Greece's Currency is Like the Parthenon: Ancient History

July 18: Greece and Egypt are _So _Eleven Minutes Ago; GreEgypt is the New Black

"Greegypt is the new black?" I exclaimed, throwing down _The New York Times_. "What kinda idiots write these things? Look, Joey, they didn't even spell Greegypt right!" My brother nodded, not entirely paying attention. He was actually _reading _the articles. I just look at the headlines. But the headlines this week were TERRIBLE! It's like they were written by teenagers! No offense to all the _smart _teenagers in the world.

"Hey, Sam, listen to this," Joey told me, jerking me out of my mental rant. "Apparently, since Greece and Egypt have gone bankrupt, they're uniting their countries to form The United Republics of Greece and Egypt- or Greegypt." I already knew all of this, of course, but I think my older brother was just trying to get me to pay attention to what was happening instead of just reading the terrible headlines.

I should probably back up a little. My name is Samantha Hampton. I am eleven years old and I live in Manhattan with my brother Joey, who is fourteen, and my grandma, who is…..old. Our parents had been killed of mysterious circumstances when I was five. I don't remember them, but Joey does. My parents had been historians; my mom studied Egypt, my dad Greece, so Joey and I had both been fascinated with the two countries and their mythology our whole lives.

In celebration of the unification of Greece and Egypt, the Metropolitan Museum of Art had a new exhibit on both countries. Joey and I were psyched to be going that afternoon and were learning as much as we could about Greegypt to pass the time. Finally, Grandma called from the other room, "Kids! Time to go!" Joey and I jumped up from the kitchen table and pulled our shoes on. We stood by the door until Grandma led us outside. We were on our way.

When we reached the museum, I took one look at the sign on the door and turned angrily to my grandma. "Uh…Grandma?" Joey asked politely before I could start screaming. "The museum closes in ten minutes." "Then you'll have ten minutes with the museum to yourselves," Grandma answered, pushing us inside. I sighed, but when I saw what was inside, I didn't care anymore. The museum was filled with assorted Greek and Egyptian paintings, sculptures, and artifacts.

Joey raced off to the Greek side and me to the Egyptian. I stared at all the amazing things, but soon got bored. I know, I know, but FYI, I have a _very _small attention span. I sat down on a bench to think, but that didn't last long. "Zombie King to British Host. Come in British Host. Do you read me?" I stood up at the sound of the voice, but I was sure the museum was empty.

Another voice spoke. It was crackly, like it was coming from a walkie-talkie, but I could tell it had a British accent. "Yes, I'm here, Death Boy. And I know we're supposed to be spying, but you do _not _have to go all James Bond on me." "But Sadie, you do it all the time," a third voice said, also crackly, but male like the first. "Shut up Carter." "It's B-Ball Fan." I was officially interested. I strained to hear the voices, though they were getting quieter.

"Honestly, Carter that is the _worst _codename _ever!_" The Brit said. "At least it's better than _British Host!_" B-Ball Fan replied. The Brit sighed. "Look Carter, I'm British and I _was _a host. Do the math." "Well _I'm _a b-ball fan." The Brit sighed again. "Yes, Carter, but you're too _obvious_. At least mine shows a _bit _of mystery." The first voice I'd heard broke in. "Can we at least all agree that _neither _of those names are as awesome as _Zombie _King?" "Shut up Nico!" Both voices shouted. _Nico, Sadie, and Carter, _I thought. _Where have I heard those names before?_ Suddenly, a fourth voice spoke; not crackly, but very angry. "Will you three be quiet?" The girl whisper shouted with some kind of foreign accent. I turned the corner around a pole to watch. Only two people stood there, but they both held walkie-talkies, which explained the crackly voices.

The boy was about my age, but shorter. He wore all black, which matched his dark hair, olive skin, and almost black eyes. The girl was also about my age, but was at least four inches taller than the boy. She had fair skin, white-blond hair pulled back, and gray eyes that were currently sending the boy a death glare.

The boy, who I assumed was Nico, muttered, "Sadie started it." "I did not!" the Brit protested through Nico's walkie-talkie. "Sadie, Nico, both of you just shut up! If Samantha or Joey hears you, you're both dead!" the blond whispered. I jumped at the sound of my name, but stayed quiet so I could keep watching. "She doesn't have any weapons, Cindy," Nico pointed out.

"But I do," Cindy growled. Nico yelped and made a zipping motion over his mouth. "Lips are zipped," he said. Then, Nico looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Hey Anubis? Are your lips zipped?" "You _do _realize you're still talking, right?" Cindy asked. Nico made the zipping motion again and kept his mouth closed. I sauntered forward, pretending to be looking at the paintings, and noticed the two kids "for the first time". Cindy gasped and shoved Nico behind a pole. "What was that f-_" Cindy slammed her hand over Nico's mouth till he shut up. "Hi," I said awkwardly. Cindy leaned against the pole, pretending to be looking at the art. "Nice paintings," I commented. Cindy nodded. "Who's your favorite Egyptian god?" Cindy asked. I shrugged. "Probably Anubis," I answered. "Yes!" Nico whispered from behind the pole. "Either him or Isis," I continued.

Cindy looked up at the ceiling. "You are so arrogant," she muttered. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," she answered quickly. I bent down to tie my shoe and suddenly realized something. "Hey, don't you go to my…." I stood up. Cindy was gone. "….school?" Oooookaaay then. That was weird. I looked around the pole. Nico was gone too. "Maybe I imagined it all," I muttered. I turned around and stumbled. A blinding light shined from the window. A searing pain broke out in my head and I closed my eyes, trying to shake it off. I stumbled back and hit my head on a statue of Thoth. Unable to bear the pain any longer, I blacked out.

**A/N: Soooooooo, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Joey

I didn't look at the Greek stuff for very long before I heard something that distracted me. "Sadie," a voice whispered loudly. "I'm. Hungry." I walked toward the source of the voice and found three kids with walkie-talkies. One was a Hispanic dude who looked older than me, but was bouncing up and down like a two-year-old who had to go to the bathroom. The girl he was talking to, presumably Sadie, was a totally hot blonde, who (as I soon found out) had a British accent, which made her even hotter.

There was also a third kid, but I didn't pay much attention to him; the British chick had spoken. "Be quiet, Fire Elf," she growled. The dude stopped bouncing, his eyes wide. "I have a nickname!" he exclaimed. The Brit shook her head. I cleared my throat and the three kids jumped. "Hi," I greeted them casually, walking forward. The Brit frowned at me, sizing me up; though she wasn't really one to judge. She was pretty, that's for sure, but she was short and at _least _two years younger than me. Plus, she was wearing some kind of robe thing that looked like a combination of a bathrobe, a karate gi, and something a dad would wear when he doesn't feel like putting on pants.

"What's with the clothes?" I asked, pointing. The third kid, who was also wearing the strange outfit, stepped forward. "What clothes?" he asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. "The robe karate things you two are wearing," I explained. The two kids exchanged confused glances. "We're not wearing karate things," the boy said, looking down at his clothes. I decided to ignore them and turned to the Hispanic kid. He was wearing normal clothes, except for an orange t-shirt that looked extremely familiar. I looked at the words on the shirt: Camp Half-Blood. "Hmmm," I thought aloud. "Camp Half-Blood. Isn't that some place in Texas?"

The kid shook his head, looking very confused. I just shrugged and addressed all three of them. "So….what are you guys doing just sitting around when there's such great art here?" I asked. The karate kids didn't answer, so Spanish boy jumped in. "Well, you see, I already know everything there is to know about Greek mythology, so, I'm good," he explained. I didn't believe him. "Really? Well, then; whose shoulder did Demeter eat?" I asked. "I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" Spanish boy exclaimed. "STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!"

I shook my head. There was something mentally wrong with these kids. I turned around to leave, but suddenly, a blinding light shone down from the window and I stumbled back, a searing pain growing in my head, and fell against a statue of Apollo. Before I could bear the pain any longer, I collapsed. My last thought before I completely blacked out was, _That British chick is so hot. Sigh. Okay, blacking out now._

When I once again gained consciousness, my first thoughts were, _Man, my head hurts. I'm glad Sam isn't here. She'd be calling me a whiner right now. _In front of me was a bright yellow sparkly light, shining down from Heaven. I tried to touch it, but found I couldn't move, or talk for that matter. "Son, you have been chosen," an ominous voice said. _Really? _I thought. _I've never been chosen for anything! Not even dodge ball. But, I'm terrible at that game. _"You shall save the world," the voice told me. _Cool, _I thought. "Now, wake up, unite the three countries, and save the world!" _Three countries, _I thought. _Once again, cool. _The light went out and I once again lost consciousness.

When I woke up again, it was dark. Very dark. I figured I was still blacked out, but this time I could move! Cool! I decided to check and make sure I had all my body parts. Let's see…head, check. Arms, check. Legs, check. Hands, check. Feet, check. Fingers, check. Toes, check. Unnnem…..check. Suddenly, I saw another bright light. _Oh, hurray, more messages, _I thought. I reached out to touch the light and- "Ow! That's hot!" I exclaimed. In response, the light went out and a very deep, movie-like voice spoke. "I am known as…The One," the voice said. I blinked. "Um, no, that- that doesn't make any sense. Th- there already is a The One," I argued.

"No there isn't. I am The One," the voice argued back. "No, look, dude. That's from a _movie,_" I informed him. "No, it's not. It is not from a MOVIE!" His voice suddenly changed to very high and I got confused. _Wait a minute, _I thought. _I _think _I have a key chain flashlight in my _pocket! I pulled out the flashlight and clicked it on. Standing in front of me was….the Latino kid from the museum….holding a voice modulator up to his mouth. "Hey, can I borrow that?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." He handed me the modulator and I held it up to my mouth.

"I am so cool," I said in the cool voice. "Man, this is awesome!" For about twenty minutes, we played with the voice modulator. I still had no idea where I was, but at least I was enjoying myself. "Hey, who the heck are you anyway?" I asked. The boy didn't answer, so I tried to rephrase the question. "So…who are you, weird Latino kid with _really _cool tool belt?" I asked. "Well, I'm definitely not The One," he admitted. "I saw The Matrix last night; it was SO GOOD!" "I know!" I broke in. "Oh, wait, I haven't seen that movie, yet. Never mind," I said.

"Oh, well then, how'd you know my reference?" the kid asked. I didn't answer. "Oh, you're one of _them, _huh?" the kid asked. "I- yes. Let's just leave it at that," I answered. He was obviously insinuating that I was nerdier than he is, but I didn't care; I could still probably kick his butt. We kept talking for awhile until the kid finally introduced himself. "Okay….I'm Leo; hi. I can't tell you where you are yet, but…uh, I have a movie for you." I nodded. "Okay, cool, movies are good."

"This movie will be very entertaining," Leo continued. "But, it might shock you. IT MIGHT EVEN HORRIFY YOU!" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Um, I don't think so. I've seen Signs." "Oh my gods, wait. That's not that scary of a movie," Leo pointed out. "Whatever." I shrugged. Leo accepted the answer and turned away from me. "Roll film!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola peeps. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. In this chapter, there will be some Spanish speaking, but there's not enough for me to feel like translating all of it, so if you don't know what it says, LOOK IT UP! Anyway, as answer to Smart Girl's question, as I've told you before, Cindy MIGHT tell a chapter, but only if I need her to. So there. Anyway, (man, I say that a lot) R&R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, KC, Back to the Future, Maximum Ride (sure wish I did though), Phineas and Ferb (sadly), or They Might Be Giants. You'll see the point of all these later. **

**Copyright: You all know what goes here. I own the plot and my characters. Steal and I do something bad. Basically. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Samantha

_Man, my head hurts, _I thought as my body was dragged back into consciousness. _I sure hope Joey's thinking the same thoughts so I can call him a whiner. _I sat up with my fingers on my temples and looked at my surroundings.

I couldn't see much. It was dark, mostly, but a bright light shone directly in front of me, almost like a…fire. "Hello," a voice said. I squinted into the light and saw…..well, what I saw is almost indescribable, but since I'm awesome and I'm being paid to tell this story, I'll describe it anyway.

I saw a man with crazy Albert Einstein hair about six different colors. He wore a labcoat stained with barbeque sauce and other scientisty stuff.

The man was tall and thin and had long arms and legs. "No habla ingles," I replied, hoping to possibly trick the man into thinking I didn't speak English.

That plan was washed down the drain when I found out the stupid whitecoat spoke Spanish! The jerk.

"Buenos tardes, mi hija," Doc Brown said. _Good afternoon, my child, _I translated in my head. "Como estas?" the doc continued.

I glared at him and answered, "Mal." Dr. G-H tilted his head.

"Por que?" he inquired.

"Por que tu eres…..eres…como se dice annoying?" I asked.

Dr. Barbeque thought for awhile before answering, "Molesto." **(A/N: btw, if any Spanish speakers know a better **_**appropriate **_**word for annoying, tell me.)**

I nodded and repeated, "Por que tu eres molesto. Muy molesto." Translation: Because you are annoying. Very annoying. And he was. Extremely so.

Unfortunately for me, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was not very offended by my remarks. "What do you want?" I asked, abandoning the attempt at speaking Spanish.

He held up one hand; then started moving his arms and legs up and down dramatically, making me think of a new name for him.

"You and your brother have been chosen to save the world from the evil Setnos," Dr. Worm recited, still moving his arms and legs like worms.

_Great, _I thought. _You just _had _to bring Joey into this. _

"Who are you anyway?" I asked in reply. Instead of answering, Dr. Barbeque disappeared in a flash of light. All that was left was an Egyptian hieroglyph: Thoth.

**(A/N: Don't worry. The chapter's not over. I just had to say that I have absolutely no idea how many hieroglyphics Thoth is. I just said one cause I was too lazy to look it up.)**

When I woke up, I was in a dimly lit room, illuminated by six torches on the walls. I was lying on the floor; blue sand under my back. "Hello?" I called; my voice echoing.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," a familiar voice replied sarcastically.

I turned toward the voice and saw a familiar figure to match the familiar accent.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl, just to be sure. "Who are _you_?" the Brit replied.

"I asked first," I argued. "I asked second," she argued back.

"Fine," I gave in. "I'm Samantha. Sam for short."

"I'm Sadie."

I smiled to myself; having gotten the information I wanted. "You're the girl from the museum, aren't you? British Host or whatever?" I asked.

Sadie hesitated, but eventually nodded. "And, uh….B-Ball Fan," I continued.

"Carter," Sadie informed me.

"Right. Carter. He's your brother, yes?"

Sadie nodded. "How do you know?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Just the way you two argued. It's a sibling thing," I answered.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He was at the museum, too. By the Greek stuff.

I was surprised that Sadie looked like this was new information to her, since I'd figured Sadie and Carter had been watching Joey like Cindy and Nico had been watching me.

"So…where am I anyway?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Sadie looked around.

"You're in a pyramid," she answered.

"Like the ones in Egypt?"

Sadie nodded. "You know, except blue and in America," she added.

I nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Sadie exclaimed. "I'm supposed to show you something!"

"What?"

Instead of answering, Sadie grinned and turned away, facing a blank wall. "Roll film!"

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did any of you catch all my references? I apologize to any Doctor Who fans out there for never calling Thoth The Doctor. I was going to, but the thought of it gave me an image of Thoth in either a Stetson or a Fez, and both were disturbing, so sorry. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: READ THIS NOW UNLESS YOU WANT THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!**

** Hi. I want to say something here. The whole point of this story was to make it as random and referency as possible, so we're throwing in a Phoenix Wright chapter. For any of you who don't know what that is, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is an old DS game that can also be found on the Wii about a man named Phoenix (Nick) Wright who is a defense attorney in a futuristic law system and he works with his mentor Mia Fey until Mia dies, when he starts helping Mia's sister Maya. Eventually, Maya's cousin Pearly starts helping too. Phoenix also has a spiritual thing that Maya gave him called a magatama that shows him when people are lying or keeping secrets. That's pretty much all the info that's needed in this chapter, but if you have anymore questions, review or PM me about it, and I'll try my best to answer. Also, if you completely hate this chapter, please don't waste your time on flames because it was my brother's idea. **

**Another thing. Stacey is a character in my story The Impossible Demigod who Nico has a major crush on. You'll see why that's important later. **

** Also, please remember this is in the AU of Asilda's stories: The Death God Alliance, Escape From Camp Half-Blood, and Nico's Quest. Therefore, Nico is possessed by Anubis and a bunch of other weird stuff. If you're confused about Nico-related-stuff, read her stories. They are amazing. **

Chapter Four

Nico

_What is _taking _them so long? _I thought as I paced in my cabin. When we'd finally come back from our spy mission, I had _planned _to hang out with Sadie, but apparently she had to give that magician girl orientation, so I was bored. _Very _bored.

As I walked around my cabin and poked at random stuff with my super-cool magic staff, Anubis gave me a bunch of lectures on patience. I figured he was bored too and was just trying to stall time until Sadie came back, because we both knew _perfectly _well that I wasn't listening.

A knock on my door made me jump.

"Come in," I called.

Anubis turned into human form as Percy stepped inside.

"Hey Nico," he said. "Hey Anubis."

We both nodded silently.

"Listen, uh, I kinda have some bad news for you," Percy continued.

I frowned. "What is it?" I asked my cousin.

Percy sighed. "I'm really sorry, Nico. Stacey was kidnapped."

My heart froze. No. He had to be joking. Not Stacey. I was gonna ask her out, you know, since Sadie and I just weren't working.

"How?" I demanded. "How did this happen?"

As Percy thought of a way to explain, I felt Anubis search my memories, since he probably had absolutely no idea who Stacey was.

Finally, Percy answered, "She was here. And now she's not."

I face-palmed. _Great _showing of your intelligence, Perce.

Beside me, Anubis retreated into my head so we could talk. I held up a finger to Percy to let him know we were busy.

_Can you find her? _I asked Anubis.

_Already on it, _he immediately replied.

I waited a few seconds while he searched, until finally I sensed his full presence back in my head. I also sensed his discomfort.

_What's wrong?_ I thought, straining myself not to just find out from his thoughts.

_She is far, _Anubis answered simply.

_How far? _I asked, trying to be patient.

Anubis sighed. _A small village in California. Kurain Village. But you might want to hurry. She's on the move._

That was enough for me. Making sure I had my sword, staff, and assorted magical items, I said to Percy, "Excuse me for a moment," and shadow-traveled away.

When my destination cleared, I stumbled; almost collapsing instantly, but I caught myself.

In front of me were three people: a really tall dude in a blue suit with really spiky hair, a younger girl in some kimono-type-thingy, and a second girl, about four, with a round face and _really _big eyes.

The kimono girl noticed me first. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, Nick?" she asked Spiky-Hair.

"Not now, Maya," he grumbled back. He seemed to be studying something on the ground.

"But Nick-" Maya said again, still watching me.

"Not now!" Nick interrupted.

The big-eyed girl looked between me and Nick a few times; then screamed at the top of her lungs, "MR. NICK! THERE'S A BOY WITH A DOGGIE HEAD ON HIS STICK!"

Finally, Nick looked up and saw me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I stuck my staff in my back pocket and crossed my arms.

"Nico di Angelo. Who are _you_?"

_Well, Nico, he's Nick. I thought you already got that, _Anubis piped up.

_Shut up, you're not helping, _I thought back.

Nick stood up and brushed off his suit, studying me. He pulled a green nine-shaped thingy out of his pocket and fingered it nervously. After a while, he stuck it back in his coat and answered my question.

"Phoenix Wright, defense attorney." To prove his point, he showed me a yellow badge from his pocket.

His choice of nickname, Phoenix, was sort of strange, but I didn't blame him. If I had lame name like _Nick, _I'd want to change it too.

_You do know Nico's just Nick in Italian, right? _Anubis pointed out.

_Once again, not helping._

Just then, I realized something. "Wait a minute. You're a lawyer?" I asked Phoenix.

He nodded and showed me his badge again.

"I might need your help," I told him. He could help me find Stacey!

I stepped forward and fell to my knees. Anubis sent a telepathic wave of concern, but I assured him I was fine. However, I unfortunately couldn't do that as easily with Phoenix and his friends.

"Are you alright?" Maya asked, kneeling down next to me and laying a hand on my forehead.

I pushed her hand away. "I'm fine," I assured her, also reassuring the god in my head. "Just…tired."

Maya helped me stand and suggested, "Let's take you up to the manor. You can rest there."

I looked up to thank her and our eyes met. She had strange, different eyes. They seemed so kind and helpful, yet so full of sadness. For a second or two, I even thought I saw another figure beside her: a woman, practically an older version of Maya herself. I knew she was dead, though. The woman had that kind of ghostly aura to her. Soon, she was gone.

_Did you see that? _I asked Anubis.

_See what? _He replied.

_Never mind. _

"Thanks," I whispered out loud.

Maya helped me walk up a hill to a huge house at the top. Phoenix and big-eyed followed. I was exhausted from shadow-traveling all the way from Long Island and so my eyelids drooped and I just barely made it to the room Maya found for me before I collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be discontinuing this fic. It was never a favorite of mine, and I now have neither the inspiration nor the inclination to continue it. Thanks to everyone who read it in the first place :D**

**-ChickWithThePurpleGuitar**


End file.
